The invention relates generally to agricultural implements. Specifically, the embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to improved filter systems for agricultural implements.
Many types of agricultural implements are used for a variety of tasks, such as planting, cultivating, tilling, and harvesting. For example, seeders and planters are agricultural implements that include devices that create a trench in soil, deposit seeds into the trench, and then fill or “close” the trench. A seeding/planting agricultural implement may include a bulk seed tank coupled to a tow bar and wing assemblies coupled to either side of the tow bar. The wing assemblies typically include tool bars that extend perpendicular from the tow bar, row units that perform the farming operation and are mounted on the tool bars, and supporting wheel assemblies disposed along the length of the tool bars. The bulk seed tank may be used to transport seed for future crops. Trenches may be created, a trench corresponding to a row unit. The seeds are then deposited in rows via the row units. A closing system may “close” the trenched row, thus planting the seeds at a desired depth. It would be beneficial to improve operations of agricultural implements, such as planters.